


Shouting into space

by DeadInsideBTS



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadInsideBTS/pseuds/DeadInsideBTS
Summary: Just a space for me to post some short stories/poems :)





	1. Is it still you?

His arms reached out to me, flowers sprouting from his fingertips

  
The sun is his eyes was blindingly brilliant as he looked at me,

  
Words full of wonder and affection fell from his lips like a mysterious waterfall in a tropical paradise;

  
But inside was different.

  
Poison bubbled up his throat  
Tamped down by sheer force of will,

Poison ivy creeped up his ribcage,  
His blood was a thick, inky tar.

He hid his true self well...until he didn't.

The flowers at his fingers turned to thorns pricking my skin,

The sun in his eyes was only a reflection glinting off the cold metal of his irises,  
His words turned to venom and acid.


	2. Capture the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short poem/story. Nothing special :)

I reach out,  
One hand trying to grasp the sun and the other wrapped firmly in yours as you hold me in place on the cliff side ,

You would never let me go, and the strength of your grip on me has me leaning further into space.

  
I want to capture the sun.

  
I want to reach out and wrap my hands around the most important star in our galaxy and cup it to my chest like something precious as you gaze down at it in wonder.

I want to gift you the sun, want to present it to you like a marriage proposal.

I would give the moon and all the stars, too, if I could.

Unfortunately, I could never give you the world because the only world I've ever known is you.


	3. Wish on a Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish on smiles

A smile;

Like a shooting star or candles on a birthday cake, I make wishes on smiles.

A smile from a teacher is a wish for knowledge;

A smile from a friend is a wish for simplicity in life;

A smile from a sibling is a wish for solidarity and understanding;

A smile from my parents is a wish for prosperity and longevity;

But a smile from you is so much more than a wish.

A smile from you is a prayer;

It is a prayer for warmth and love, a prayer that everyone will be able to experience the kind of true bliss in their lives that I feel when I see your smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think smiles are a beautiful, simple thing. They can convey such pure joy and adoration. The worst thing is when people are self conscious of their smiles because everyone smiles radiantly and is most beautiful when they are happy. If you read this, please smile more and be happy. I wish all of you happiness <3 :)


	4. Summer days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have major spring fever haha

Warm summer days: like the ones from our childhood,

 

The days of running from house to house,

 

Of having popsicles melt down our chin and hands,

 

Warm summer days where the birds chirp and the cicadas hum

 

Warm summer days with bursting fireworks and flickering fireflies

 

Warm summer days when life is simple and serene


	5. Nervous Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This reminds me of the stereotypical office romance from tv haha :D

Shy smiles

 

Careful glances

 

Innocent curiosities

 

Casual brushing of the arms

 

Hearts Beating rapidly

 

Meaningful looks

 

Blinding smiles


	6. Flowers in a Ribcage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took this idea from a different poem that ended up being changed, but a piece of it stuck with me

Buttercups lining the first

Daisies between two and three

Orchids from the fourth

Sunflowers reaching from five and six

Peonies among the seventh and eighth

Poppies at nine and ten

Roses circling the heart: thorns protecting a fragile and beautiful being


	7. The Figure

* * *

The bad thoughts return to my mind like a hooded figure in black. He pulls up in a dark SUV and moves into my mind slowly like a jilted stop motion video. The glowing eyes are a familiar and unwelcome guest, beaming into the deepest part of my consciousness and pulling out all of my fears and doubts as if they were moths. He sets down his cases and flips each open to spill inky black clouds into my brain. They block out rational thought and make it hard for me to see the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :) if you have any requests for something you'd like me to write about I'd be more than happy to try


End file.
